


Courtroom No. 4

by sushichan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, doyoung is the defense attorney, jaehyun is the prosecutor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushichan/pseuds/sushichan
Summary: Doyoung doesn’t really know how it started. He can’t pinpoint one moment that lead up to this – to him being pinned down and eaten out in the courtroom by none other than Jung Jaehyun, his law school nemesis.





	Courtroom No. 4

Doyoung doesn’t really know how it started. He can’t pinpoint one moment that lead up to this – to him being pinned down and eaten out in the courtroom by none other than Jung Jaehyun, his law school nemesis.

He guesses it started on the first day of law school. Doyoung, the diligent top student in his law undergrad, and Jaehyun who he’d rarely ever seen study. Most of what he knew about Jaehyun consisted of what he’d seen of the man on the rare occasion that he had a night out in one of the posh bars to connect. But on their first day, Jaehyun had blown everyone, including Doyoung,        aside with his confident arguments that were, infuriatingly, logically flawless.

 

Doyoung loses all thought of the past as Jaehyun licks a vein on the underside of his dick. They’re still in their suits, although in various states of undress. Doyoung’s necktie hangs askew on his chest, buttons opened. He’s lying down on the judge’s bench, his pants rucked somewhere near his feet. If anyone from the night courts looks into courtroom number four right now, they’ll see Doyoung in this state of utter humiliation. The defense finally brought down by the prosecution.

Although, in this instant, he really has the upper hand. It’s Jaehyun, after all, who has his pretty lips around Doyoung’s cock. Sucking at him as if his life depends on it. Doyoung has the brief urge to let him choke on it.

As soon as he has the thought, Jaehyun takes him in deeper, exhibiting a complete lack of gag reflex. _Jung Jaehyun is fucking deepthroating him_ and it’s the best moment of his life. He’s bucking into Jaehyun’s mouth, unable to help his hips. He’s about to close his eyes and release at this embarrassingly premature time, but Jaehyun has other plans.

“I really can’t have you coming too soon, not after that fucking stunt you pulled today.”

Okay, so maybe Jaehyun had the upper hand in this.

Sixty-four to sixty-five. Doyoung’s been keeping the tally since they earned their title of attorney. The number of cases he’s won over Jaehyun and vice versa. He hates how Jaehyun’s still winning. Maybe if he somehow wins _this_ round, it will count. They’re in the courtroom after all.

Doyoung pulls Jaehyun down on top of him by the necktie. He struggles with it as he places sloppy kisses on Jaehyun’s mouth. He finally discards the tie and works on his buttons. Doyoung nips at his defined jaw and sensitive throat. Jaehyun can’t help but grunt. Doyoung is determined to coax more sounds from him, to have him whining, begging for him.

He pulls at his shirt, exposing Jaehyun’s beautiful collarbones. He wants to leave bruises, wants to leave his mark here. But Jaehyun’s still on top of him, so it’s difficult. He’s really not strong enough to flip them over, but Jaehyun seems willing enough. He lies down on the bench and Doyoung climbs on top of him.

He takes off Jaehyun’s jacket and shirt, then his own. He continues leaving little nips on Jaehyun’s collarbones, sucking and licking against exposed flesh. He knows he’ll leave bruises. Jaehyun shudders against him, and Doyoung considers it a small victory.

 

Jaehyun’s nipples are firm and brown. That description doesn’t really do justice – ha! justice – to his nipples. Doyoung thinks they’re perfect, like the kind of nipples Adonis would have had. He takes one of them into his mouth and sucks. The effect is immediate; Jaehyun gasps and Doyoung swears his cock twitches against his thigh.

He flicks his tongue against Jaehyun’s nipple, who closes his eyes in bliss.

 

Jaehyun is a fucking brilliant lawyer. You wouldn’t really know just by looking at him. You’d think he’s just another pretty face, the kind who goes to law school, thinks they’re good, but really just talks a lot of bullshit. But not Jaehyun. Doyoung knows behind that beautiful façade is one of the sharpest, but also most ambitious, minds in the prosecutor’s office.

Jaehyun is also fucking gorgeous. The minute he walks into the courtroom, everyone’s eyes flick to him. It’s not just his good looks, people are just drawn to his natural charisma. Doyoung has always resented him for being so perfect.

 

And now Jaehyun’s lying down on the judge’s bench, completely under Doyoung’s power. His sweaty, brown curls are plastered to his forehead and his skin looks raw where Doyoung has sucked on it. He’s twitching and moaning uncontrollably under him and Doyoung wants _more_.

He grinds against Jaehyun – his bare skin against Jaehyun’s pants. It feels so incredibly good that he puffs against Jaehyun’s chest, who claws his back in response. Doyoung moans against him; the friction of Jaehyun’s pants and the feeling of his nails raking against his back are just too much.

He reaches down to unzip Jaehyun’s pants and pulls them down along with his boxers. Jaehyun’s half-hard cock springs free and all Doyoung can think is how it’s just as pretty as the rest of him. It’s pink and slick with precum. He pumps Jaehyun with his fist, eliciting a gasp of surprise, then rugged grunts as Doyoung picks up speed.

“Ah, Doyoungie-“ Jaehyun breathes.

Doyoung takes him in his mouth and Jaehyun gasps again. He tongues the slit teasingly and Jaehyun positively whimpers. Then, he takes him fully into his mouth, his lips hitting the base. He manages not to gag and is rewarded by Jaehyun’s hand in his hair. He pulls hard at his locks and Doyoung sucks his cock with renewed vigor. Doyoung would never admit it, but he loves being treated this roughly – Jaehyun pulling at his hair, clawing at his back, slamming him against furniture.

“Wait, no, stop,” Jaehyun says. Doyoung freezes, unsure if he’s gone too far.

“Don’t want to come, like this.”

He releases Jaehyun, who sits up and ruffles his hair.

“Wait here,” he says. Doyoung doesn’t dare disobey.

Jaehyun pulls out one of those little packets of lube and a condom from somewhere in their discarded clothes. Doyoung wonders if he just brings them with him all the time.

Jaehyun sees his look. “What? It comes in handy.”

He coats his fingers in lube.

“Now, pin me down again,” he commands.

Doyoung raises his eyebrows but does what he’s told. This time, he braces himself on Jaehyun’s shoulder and aligns their cocks together. Jaehyun carefully prods his entrance.

Doyoung gasps when Jaehyun slips in a finger. He closes his eyes to the sensation of their cocks together and Jaehyun fingering his ass. It’s a miracle he hasn’t come yet. But every time he feels like he’s gone too far, Jaehyun slows down the pace so he’s unable to. It’s excruciating.

Jaehyun slips in another finger and Doyoung almost doesn’t notice.

“You’re so tight,” Jaehyun comments. Doyoung just grunts in response.

“Tell me if it hurts, okay?” he says tenderly, and Doyoung almost melts.

Why does Jaehyun even care if it hurts? They’re _sworn enemies_ , or at least that’s what Doyoung thought. If anyone ever finds out about them, they’d be held in contempt of the court – especially since they were literally desecrating said court.

Jaehyun slips in a third finger. Doyoung feels the stretch but doesn’t mind. They’re both hard from rubbing against each other. Doyoung wants to come so bad.

“I’m going to flip us over,” Jaehyun warns him breathlessly a second before he flips Doyoung over effortlessly, arms clenching around his waist.

Doyoung is reminded, not for the first time that day, of who’s really in control. He hates it, but the fact sends a shiver down his spine.

Then he kisses Doyoung. His heart hurts because, really, who the fuck would kiss him at this point. He never thought Jaehyun would be such a sap, and he hates how he can’t hate him anymore.

“You’re beautiful,” Jaehyun whispers.

Doyoung’s color rises in his cheeks. _What the fuck_. He’s so fucking weak.

“I’m going to flip you over again.”

“Why do you keep doing that?”

“Because it’s so fucking hard to have sex not on a proper bed.”

Doyoung grunts as he changes position yet again. He’s on his chest on the judge’s bench, ass in the air. He hears the condom packet being ripped and looks back just in time to see Jaehyun fitting it over his cock. His hair falls onto his face before he looks up and notices Doyoung watching him. He smiles at him innocently, exposing his dimples. What a fucking sight.

He pours the remainder of the lube on himself before approaching Doyoung again. He feels a kiss on his back – there it was again, Jaehyun acting achingly sweet.

Doyoung feels Jaehyun’s cock teasing at his ass. He wants it so badly that he lets out a whine.

Jaehyun slaps his ass. It stings a little.

“Don’t be impatient,” he snaps. As if he wasn’t being a fucking sap just a minute ago.

Although he must be listening to him because Jaehyun finally plunges into him without warning. They moan at the same time as Jaehyun inserts himself slowly for the first time. Despite the preparation, Doyoung still feels tight against him.

Jaehyun works himself up slowly, until Doyoung loosens up against him.

“Feel good?” Jaehyun asks lightly. He sounds a little bit too composed for Doyoung’s liking.

“M-yeah.” In contrast, Doyoung is a fucking mess.

Jaehyun speeds up and goes deeper, until he’s hitting Doyoung’s prostate with every thrust.

Doyoung’s moans echo throughout the court.

Jaehyun’s hips stutter a little. They’ve really been holding out for too long.

A few more thrusts into his G-spot and Doyoung comes against the bench and across his stomach.

Jaehyun rides him through it, until he cries out satisfactorily and releases his load into Doyoung.

They stay like that for a minute, Doyoung unable to believe that Jaehyun has just fucked his brains out.

Too soon, Jaehyun is withdrawing from him and Doyoung feels a strange emptiness.

It’s a struggle to clean up. Jaehyun shrugs and uses his jacket to wipe the come off Doyoung’s stomach and on the bench.

They try to look as presentable as they can for the walk to the parking lot.

“Are you really gonna bring that used condom home?” Doyoung asks.

“We can’t exactly leave it here for someone to find. Even throwing it in the bathroom trash is too risky.”

“Ugh, do you want me to… um, take it.”

Jaehyun laughs at him. “No, it’s fine. But next time I’m taking you home for a proper fuck.”

Doyoung flushes at that. “Who said I wanted to come home with you?” He means it to be playful.

Then he remembers. “We can’t even be seen together.”

Jaehyun is quiet for a time. “I have a proposal.”

Doyoung raises his eyebrow. What could Jaehyun possibly offer him, future fucks aside.

“When we finish this case, which I will I win by the way-“ Doyoung tries to make a sound of protest, but Jaehyun holds his hand up “- let’s just stop taking cases against each other.”

“But-“ Doyoung starts. He knows it makes sense, but it still sounds ridiculous.

“After all these years-“

“We’ll finish that ridiculous tally of yours in bed, or whatever.”

Doyoung groans. The prospect of being with Jaehyun again is too good to give up for a his one-sided, decade-long rivalry.

“Fine. But I’m still winning that case tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I would have loved to make this a multi-chap with pining/angst and more courtroom sexual tension, but I suck at plots. Someday I'll write a good actual lawyer au but for now have this.


End file.
